This application claims priority from U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/679,956 filed May 11, 2005, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a mechanism which allows components to snap together for assembly. More particularly, it relates to a snap-together design wherein one or more projections on one component engage one or more webs on a second component to secure the two components together.
In many areas of manufacturing, there is often a need to secure two or more components during assembly. Often, these components are screwed or bolted together. Alternatively, the components may be secured together by other means such as gluing, welding, or riveting.